Chocolate
by Dirh-chan
Summary: Es el 14 de febrero y Elías intenta hacer un regalo para Chise ... pero este no sale para nada como esperaba.


Hola, esta ocasión les traje un pequeño one-shot con temática del 14 de Febrero, ojalá les guste /u\

* * *

 **Chocolate**. Capítulo único.

14 de febrero, aquel día había llegado nuevamente, un día en el que suele ser más notorio ver parejas de enamorados caminando por la calle o grupos de amigos dando algún paseo; el color rosa y rojo se pueden apreciar por doquier y adornos de corazones también.

Pero a pesar de aquello, desde que se desintegró su familia, para Chise este día era como cualquier otro e inclusive más difícil, ya que el pensamiento de que estaría sola por el resto de su vida se volvía más grande y la aplastaba lentamente. Pero su vida cambió completamente el día en que decidió venderse y que gracias al destino había sido comprada por Elías. Ahora vivía feliz con su nueva familia que, a pesar de ser conformada por seres tan distintos, no le faltaba nada; Silky, Ruth y Elías era todo lo que necesitaba.

Elías.

Como la emocionaba pensar en él, y más ahora que ya eran formalmente una pareja, sabía que la amaba a pesar de que al mago aún le costaba entender por completo las emociones humanas, pero ella había aprendido a comprenderlo tan bien, que con sólo verlo podía saber lo que sentía, y obviamente ella lo amaba de igual manera, así que la llegada de este día ya no le parecía para nada triste, ahora su única preocupación era el no saber qué podría regalarle en esta fecha, por lo que se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, era bastante temprano ya que quería tener tiempo para conseguir un buen regalo pero las ideas se negaban a surgir en su cabeza. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando un picoteo en su ventana la distrajo.

Se acercó y vio a una urraca del otro lado; "seguramente es de Alice" pensó mientras abría el seguro y la dejaba entrar, tenía un pequeño tubo atado al cuello, la joven se lo quitó, lo abrió y leyó el trozo de papel que venía adentro.

Al parecer la rubia le estaba pidiendo una vez más de su ayuda para escoger un regalo para Renfred, diciendo que era un fracaso para ese tipo de cosas; Chise tampoco se sentía experta, pero le pareció bien ya que ella se encontraba en la misma situación. Pero había un pequeño problema, para salir tenía que hablar primero con Elías; podía irse sin decirle nada, pero seguramente el mago se daría cuenta de todos modos, así que prefería hacerlo por las buenas.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia la sala donde siempre se encontraba Elías, tenía un poco de temor ya que seguramente el mago no se dejaría convencer tan fácil, pero no perdía nada al intentarlo.

Entró a la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el mago tomando un té y leyendo uno de sus tantos libros.

-Mmmm … Elías, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - dijo nerviosa la joven.

\- Si Chise, ¿qué sucede? - contestó el mago colocando la taza que sostenía sobre la mesita que tenía a lado y poniendo toda su atención en la pelirroja.

-Bueno … verás …- la joven no sabía cómo comenzar, entrelazó sus manos y empezó a jugar con sus pulgares- Alice me mandó un mensaje con una de sus aves y me invitó a pasar un rato con ella en Londres, sobre todo para ayudarle a escoger un regalo para Renfred y yo ... yo también quiero ir para traerles algo a ustedes - se sentía tan nerviosa y no quería escuchar la respuesta negativa que seguramente le daría. El mago sólo inclinó la cabeza sin decir palabra.

\- ¡aaahh, olvídalo! - dijo la pelirroja dándose la vuelta con el rostro completamente rojo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - es una mala idea-.

-Me parece bien- contestó de repente el mago.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - La joven se detuvo en seco, no esperaba para nada esa respuesta, volteó rápidamente el rostro - ¡¿estás hablando en serio?!-

-Por supuesto, es buena idea que salgas un poco de casa, has estado demasiado tiempo encerrada y mientras traigas puesto el collar creo que no habrá problema- dijo señalando el amuleto que colgaba del cuello de la chica y hablando un poco más serio añadió - pero a pesar de que tú salud a mejorado, si te llegas a sentir mal tienes que volver de inmediato ¿está bien Chise? -

-Si Elías, ¡muchas gracias! - la chica emocionada corrió hacia el mago y lo abrazó ocultando el rostro en su cuello. - Y a ti Ruth - se dirigió al chico que entró en ese momento en la sala mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la muchacha - te la encargo mucho, no quiero que le pase nada a mi futura esposa-.

-No te preocupes, yo la cuidaré- aseguró con voz firme el pelinegro.

-Entonces puedes irte- dijo el mago soltándola.

-En verdad muchas gracias, volveré en la tarde- la pelirroja salió de la sala, subió rápidamente a la habitación que ahora compartía con Elías, tomó un abrigo, el morral que normalmente traía en su cintura y después de bajar las escaleras salió corriendo por la puerta con Ruth detrás de ella.

Elías, que aún se encontraba sentado en su sillón, se levantó tras oír como la puerta se cerraba y se dirigió a la cocina - bueno Silky, creo que hay mucho por hacer y debo terminar antes de que ella regrese … Se supone que en este día las parejas humanas se regalan obsequios ¿o no? -

La rubia solo asintió sin entender sus intenciones.

-Pensé en regalarle unos chocolates, pero trataré de hacerlos yo mismo, así que qué te parece si me dejas un rato a solas en la cocina-.

-Ehhh- dijo Silky abriendo los ojos, y después los entrecerró mirando fijamente al mago.

-Tra…tranquila- dijo rápidamente la Espina al ver como emanaba un aura oscura de la joven- no pienso hacer nada malo, y te prometo limpiar cuando termine-

La rubia no despegó su mirada de él, pero después de un rato suspiró, la verdad le daba curiosidad ver como resultaba todo aquello, pero temía que su cocina pagara las consecuencias porque sabía que Elías era pésimo en aquello, aunque le quería dar una oportunidad, sobre todo porque se trataba de un regalo para la señora de la casa.

Al final asintió dándose por vencida y salió de la cocina para ocuparse de arreglar el resto de la casa.

(…)

-Mmm…esto no puede ser tan difícil, ¿o sí? -dijo el mago mientras se acercaba al refrigerador y sacaba una nota de su bolsillo, en ella había escrita una receta que Angélica le había dado hace unos días, cuando Elías fue a visitarla para pedirle ideas sobre el regalo que le daría a Chise.

Había pensado en comprar los chocolates, pero seguramente Chise se alegraría más si él mismo los preparaba, también se le había ocurrido hacerlos con magia, pero Angélica le había prohibido terminantemente hacerlo, porque si no, se las vería con ella.

Pensar en aquello e imaginarse a una Angélica enojada provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

Él mismo sabía que sus habilidades culinarias no eran para nada buenas, pero en su mente se formó la imagen de Chise y la hermosa sonrisa que seguramente le daría al recibir el regalo. Imaginar esto le dio los ánimos necesarios para intentarlo, así que comenzó con su misión.

Primero se quitó el saco y lo colgó en el respaldo de una de las sillas, se arremangó la camisa e hizo aparecer un delantal rojo sobre su ropa, por último, se quitó los guantes y los guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Conforme iba leyendo la receta, sacaba los ingredientes del refrigerador y los ponía en la mesa. Mantequilla, barras de chocolate y almendras, además acomodó los trastes que utilizaría.

Miró nuevamente la receta para comenzar. Primero tenía que batir la mantequilla hasta obtener una pasta cremosa.

Elías tomó la barra de mantequilla que se encontraba en un platito blanco, pero al momento en que la vació dentro del recipiente de vidrió donde la iba a batir, esta volvió a salir y comenzó a moverse por la mesa. Elías vió como un pequeño ser peludo de color negro y grandes ojos se materializó y como él era quien empujaba aquella barra amarilla. El mago trató de atraparlo, pero era muy rápido incluso para él, el extraño ser saltó de la mesa cayendo al piso junto con la mantequilla, pero una parte de ésta se embarro en el suelo. La pequeña criatura, al ver esto, sólo atinó a correr hacia la ventana más cercana pero una rama con espinas lo jaló de un pie y lo levantó.

Elías se acerco a él, y con una mirada bastante intensa y una voz grave dijo - Este no es tu lugar, así que deja de molestar y lárgate de una vez- y abriéndose la ventana por si sola, la rama lo aventó fuera de la casa; la criatura se fue corriendo tan pronto como tocó el piso.

El mago regresó hacia la mesa, levantó la mantequilla y cortando el pedazo que había tocado el piso comenzó a batirla tratando de olvidar aquel pequeño accidente.

Luego volvió a leer el trozo de papel, ahora tenía que derretir el chocolate a baño maría.

El hijo de las espinas no tenía idea a que se refería exactamente aquel término, pero recordó haberlo escuchado de Chise un día que ayudó a Silky a preparar la cena, así que tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Colocó una olla en la estufa, la llenó de agua y prendió el fuego, luego volvió hacia la mesa, abrió las barras de chocolate, las partió en trozos y las colocó en otro refractario que pondría encima de la olla con agua, pero al voltearse de nuevo hacía la estufa, vio que ya se encontraba una salamandra bastante relajada dentro del agua. Elías sólo acercó su rostro y soltó un leve gruñido haciendo que el animalito abriera al instante los ojos y saliera despavorido al ver los orbes encendidas del mago.

La espina empezó a sentirse un poco molesto, pero prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo y colocando el recipiente de chocolates sobre la olla comenzó a moverla. Cuando estos se derritieron leyó el siguiente paso: mezclar la mantequilla y el chocolate; pero además tenía una anotación con letras más grandes: Debes colocar el chocolate sobre la mantequilla y no al revés, o la mezcla no tendrá una textura suave.

El mago se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa y su enojó creció al ver como un duende con forma de conejo estaba jugando con las almendras. Sin decir palabra, una de sus espinas salió del suelo y, sujetando al conejo, lo echó de la casa de la misma manera que había hecho con el primero.

\- ¿En serio tenían que venir a molestarme justo hoy? – pensó el mago en voz alta. Era cierto que a diario había pequeñas criaturas en su casa, pero nunca se metían con lo que él estaba haciendo, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo el día de hoy para fastidiarlo.

A estas alturas, el mago ya estaba bastante frustrado por lo que, sin poner atención a lo que hacía, colocó la mantequilla sobre el chocolate y comenzó a revolver tan fuerte y rápido que parte de aquella mezcla salió volando manchando las paredes. Ya sin saber como tranquilizarse hecho las almendras en lo que quedaba de mezcla sin darse cuenta de que aquel duende las había cambiado por almendras amargas, sí, aquellas que pueden llegar a ser tóxicas si se comen muchas. Con unas cucharas comenzó a hacer unas bolitas de aquel dulce y las colocó en una bandeja.

"Bueno, al menos parece que ya terminé" pensó el mago cuando tomó la bandeja y pretendía meterla en el refrigerador para ya terminar con todo aquello.

Pero Elías … había hablado antes de tiempo.

(…)

Silky se encontraba limpiando el piso de arriba cuando escuchó un estruendoso sonido y, dejando caer la escoba, bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que vio al momento de entrar a la cocina: había manchas extrañas en la pared, chocolates regados por doquier, así como manchas de grasa en el piso y a un Elías, tirado bocabajo, que no se movía. Al parecer el mago se había resbalado con la mantequilla que había quedado embarrada en el piso y sin poder evitarlo cayó de bruces al suelo. Elías, al ver su situación prefirió quedarse así, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Para la próxima, mejor compraría los chocolates …

(…)

Chise llegó por la tarde, se encontraba contenta ya que la caminata con Alice había sido divertida, sobre todo porque la rubia estaba bastante interesada en cómo iba la relación entre la pelirroja y el mago, Chise se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaba de ello, pero no le molestaba porque sabía que la curiosidad de la hechicera era genuina y que podía desahogarse abiertamente con ella ya que se encontraba en una situación similar con su propio maestro.

La búsqueda había sido difícil como aquella vez que salieron para buscar regalos de navidad, pero nuevamente habían encontrado que darles de regalo.

Ruth permaneció en la sombra de Chise para no incomodar a las chicas, pero se mantenía atento a lo que sucedía.

Cuando terminaron se despidieron en la estación del tren y cada una tomó su camino.

Después de unas horas, cuando se encontraban delante de su casa, Ruth salió de la sombra de Chise y tomando su forma humana abrió la puerta dejando entrar a la pelirroja primero.

Un aroma de chocolate los recibió y la chica se preguntó a que se debía tal olor.

\- ¡Ya regresamos! – gritó la joven mientras subía las escaleras con Ruth a su lado, pero nadie le contestó. Dejó las cosas que traía en su habitación y volvió a bajar únicamente con una pequeña caja roja entre las manos. Ruth entró a la cocina y Chise se dirigió a la sala.

Cuando se asomó en aquella habitación, vio que Elías se encontraba sentado en su sillón de siempre, pero al parecer estaba dormido, con su cabeza recargada en una de sus manos y su codo en el brazo del sillón.

Lo movió un poco y el mago abrió los ojos algo sorprendido - Ah, Chise… eres tú – dijo recuperando su habitual compostura – ¿Cómo te fue? –

-Muy bien Elías, fue muy divertido y mira – contestó la joven mostrándole la pequeña caja roja - te traje esto-

El mago tomó la caja y al abrirla vio unos guantes blancos como la nieve, a su medida, y bastante suaves al tacto. Volvió a cerrar la cajita para evitar que se enunciaran; ya mañana los estrenaría.

– Gracias Chise, yo también tengo algo para ti, ¡Silky! – Elías alzó un poco la voz para llamar a la exbanshee quien entró rápidamente por la puerta con una bandeja repleta de chocolates.

Los ojos de Chise brillaron al ver todas esas pequeñas delicias y abrazando a Elías dijo - ¡Gracias!, los hiciste tú ¿verdad? – el hijo de las espinas sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar aquellas palabras, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía que decir la verdad.

-En realidad las hizo Silky- contestó finalmente el mago desviando un poco la mirada – yo intenté hacer algunos, pero quedaron bastante mal – agregó mientras ponía una mano detrás de su nuca.

Ruth entró en la sala con la boca llena de chocolates y un recipiente azul en donde había más dulces, justo cuando el mago dijo – realmente quedaron mal, así que no vayas a comer los que quedaron en la cocina, al parecer las almendras que tienen son dañinas -.

Al oír esto el chico se detuvo y, abriendo los ojos a más no poder, escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca dentro del recipiente – Ya decía yo que tenían un sabor extraño … creo que me enfermaré – comentó el pelinegro mientras se doblaba un poco debido al dolor que comenzaba a sentir en su estómago.

Chise y Elías voltearon a verlo alarmados.

– ¿Estas bien Ruth? – preguntó el mago preocupado.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – también habló angustiada la pelirroja.

\- No, estoy bien, solo necesito recostarme un poco … ustedes sigan en lo suyo- dijo el familiar y salió lentamente de la sala ayudado por Silky.

\- Lo lamento Chise- dijo el mago cuando el chico ya se había ido – intente hacerlos por mí mismo pero la cocina nunca se me ha dado muy bien, además pasaron algunos accidentes… –

-No te preocupes, al final la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? – la joven tomó el rostro de Elías entre sus manos y después de dedicarle una tierna sonrisa, depositó un beso en su frente.

Luego la joven se alejó y tomando una de sus manos lo jaló un poco para que la siguiera – de todos modos…- dijo con la voz temblorosa y con las mejillas enrojecidas - aún tenemos toda la noche para hacer más cosas -

– Mmmm … me parece que tienes razón - contestó el mago con cierto tono seductor y la siguió hasta su habitación.

FIN

P.D. Ruth no se levantó de la cama por una semana… (u.u)

* * *

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado ^^U :D bye.


End file.
